


What A novel Concept

by fairyScorpicus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Heart In the Dark (A Markiplier fan game), For Me, I wrote this for myself, THIS POST IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FUTURE, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT I'M REFERENCEING YET, prepare to be confused, you can read it too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: A Heart In The Dark is a Markiplier fan game that has its own tumblr helpfully called Aheartinthedark. IT IS NOT PUBLISHED YET. I am one of the script writers and I was in charge of god, chapter 40 or something, of the game, where Y/N meets the Host. This was my behind-the-scenes idea that didn't get published. If you're from the future, note that im ignoring the Anti part (hadn't been written yet at this time, just an idea tossed around) and that Dark wouldn't have known Anti was going to kill Y/N anyways???
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	What A novel Concept

**Author's Note:**

> https://aheartinthedark.tumblr.com/  
> this is the tumblr for the fan game, in progress, if you would like to help and maybe hunt my stupid ass down, well then, fuck, okay, sure, don't tell the main dude in charge?
> 
> Summary of this piece of shit be like: Dark wants Host to kill Y/N, and maybe Mark too? Host refuses, shit happens, mental breakdown ????

_The Host: The Host tried to help Y/N and Mark, but it’s out of his hands now. He can only watch as they exit the library._

_(drops key)_

_The Host: Checkpoint reached: The Story Continues._

_Y/N: What?_

_The Host: Nothing._

"It's out of the Host's hands now," he breathed, regret on his tongue as soon as Y/N and Mark were long gone. He stood there uselessly, like a discarded puppet, blood dripping down his face from the emotion spent fighting the pair. And, of course, from the fighting, although nearly all parties involved seemed reluctant to fight. Mark excluded. The man seemed to enjoy his egos only when the complied. Otherwise...

"Quite right. Where are they, Host," A deep voice echoed behind him, and a shiver ran down his spine. The Host refused to show any sign of fear show on his face. Nothing surprised him anymore, not really, but that never meant that he didn't like what would happen.

"Dark," he greeted, turning to face the demon out of courtesy.

"Skip the pleasantries," Dark growled, stalking forward, though keeping a slight distance from the Host. The Host allowed himself a flash of gratitude that Dark seemed unaware of the fight that had just taken place. If he had known the Host had been defeated, by two humans no less, then surely the Host would already be torn asunder by Dark's powers. The only thing keeping the demon at bay was his fear of the Host and his famed powers.

"Where is Mark?" he growled. "He was supposed to come by, and I need everything just right to defeat him."

"You can't kill him or you'll kill all of the egos," The Host reminded, and Dark snarled.

"I don't care anymore. That disgusting excuse of a man needs to go." the Host internally frowned. Was Dark willing to kill them all in exchange for Mark's death?

"He's not the Actor, and the Host won't have you off murdering everyone," The Host allowed himself a moment of boldness. "The Host has hidden them from your view. He's written it so," he added.

"You. What?" Dark stepped forward, rage palpable even without the usage of eyes.

"He and Y/N are momentarily under the Host's protection." The Host tensed himself for the inevitable backlash.

A blast of power came from in front of him, slightly off to the left, sending the Host flying and crashing into one of his bookcases.

"How dare you?" Dark seethed as the Host scrambled onto his feet, tired but terrified of showing weakness. Egos were only alive if Dark found them useful, and those that weren't quickly decreased in popularity in the fans' eyes, one of the two factors keeping egos alive. Take Derek for example, or Reynolds, not to mention Silver or Ed Edgar. The four egos were practically nonexistent, shells of their former selves and never seen in the mansion. Sometimes the Host wondered if he truly was as powerful as Dark or Wilford, as everyone thought.

"The Host didn't deter them off-course, don't throw a fit," The Host brushed imaginary dust off his jacket in annoyance, but only managed to smear fresh blood across the fabric. He grimaced.

"And how do you know?" Dark snarled, and The Host could nearly see his hands in fists, twitching like an angry house-cat.

"Y/N was quite insistent that they find the end of the proverbial tunnel. That being, of course, you." The Host snarked back, careful not to aggravate Dark too badly and push him over the edge again. His thoughts whirled, chanting _Don't show weakness, Be careful, Don't show weakness, Don't Show Weakness but Be Careful_ on repeat.

Dark snarled, frustration visible. "If you step out of line one more time..." he let his voice trail off threateningly. The Host scoffed before he could stop himself.

"'What are you doing to do, kill Y/N?' the Host mocks," The Host narrated before his sightless eyes widened under the bandages. He wouldn't...

"Well," drawled Dark, "they've made it very clear whose side they're on."

"Darkiplier wouldn't dare..." The Host breathed.

Dark smiled dangerously, malice dripping off of him. "I'm interested to see who you blame for what happens next," he grinned jaggedly, all pointy teeth and vindictive amusement.


End file.
